Mad about the Boy
by jemster23
Summary: A harmless crush, that quickly becomes a full blown obsession. But is Bella's secret crush really as unrequited as she believes?
1. Chapter 1

**~*~Mad about the boy~*~**

**Summary: A harmless crush, that quickly becomes a full blown obsession. But is Bella's secret crush really as unrequited as she believes?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Surprise, surprise another story! I know I have lots on the go at the moment and they will be updated shortly. I just couldn't get this little story out of my head first.**

**~Chapter 1~**

It happened again today.

You caught me in the act so to speak.

No matter how many times I tell myself to stop staring at you, I just can't. It's indescribable the pull I feel towards you.

This time though, I promised myself that I would only look for a second, but of course I was never going to stick to just one fleeting glance. You're too cute for that.

Everything about you draws me in; Those intense green eyes, your crazy, sexy jawline, and your unique copper coloured hair. And don't even get me started on those damn adorable, geeky glasses you wear. I think you only wear them to torture me.

Sure you are not everyone cup of tea, but to me you are perfect.

I think I'm in love with you.

Correction, I know I'm in love with you.

Now if only I could summon up the courage to actually talk to you that might be a start...

**AN: I know this chapter is short but I will be updating daily as a result. **

**In the meantime what do you think of my first attempt at drabble? Do you like it so far? I'd love to hear your thoughts:)**


	2. Chapter 2

I remember the first time I saw you; it was my first day at Mason Publishings.

As if starting a new job isn't scary enough, then I passed you in the hallway and for a moment I couldn't breathe. I thought I was having a heart attack, or at the very least some sort of seizure.

I've never felt that way before.

And though the initial shock has dimmed, you still affect me just as much.

I should probably consider having the property of Edward Cullen tattooed across my chest, because I'm positive they'll never be anybody who comes remotely close to touching me the way that you do.

**AN:The next chapter longer I promise! Thanks for all of your reviews so far:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: To make up for the shortness of the last chapter here is the second update of the day.**

I know you're shy, that's one of the things I like most about you. You're not self obsessed, or cocky like those other creative types in your department.

The fact that you are so quiet and reserved only makes you all the more intriguing.

There is so much more I want to know about you. What music do you listen to? What films you like? Are you from a large family, or are you an only child? What do you do in your spare time?

Yeah, I'm aware that I sound like a stalker and maybe I am. I can't help it.

Sadly, I fear I'm never going to get the answers to the questions I so desperately want.

You and me we don't interact much.

Heck, the most conversation I've gotten out of you is a simple 'is this print off yours?' that time when the printer in your office broke and you had to use the one in our room for the day.

You didn't even reply. You barely even looked at me.

Am I so repulsive that you can't even bring yourself to look me?

Or worse, do you know how I feel? Is that why you are always so distant?

God I feel sick just thinking about that possibility.

Maybe it's time to lay off the staring before you catch me and report me to HR for harassment.


	4. Chapter 4

My resolution lasted all of two seconds and first thing Tuesday morning I was back to mooning over you.

Who can blame me? It doesn't helps that your desk is directly opposite mine and every time the door separating our offices opens I can't help sneaking a peek in your direction.

Sometimes in my deluded mind I like to think that I catch you looking across at me too, but I quickly dismiss that as wishful thinking.

You don't see me.

You never see me.

At least not in the way that I see you...

If you knew all the things I'd thought about you, you'd probably run a mile, and I cant stand to be away from you.

I cant ever risk you finding out just how much of a loser I am for you.

I cant risk that

I wont risk that.

You mean to much to me...

**AN:Okay I think thats enough updates for one day. Reviews are dwindling but I hope you guys are still liking this drabble:( The pace will pick up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

I almost quit my job today.

Jessica Stanley is your stereotypical bitchy boss who has made my life at work a living hell pretty much from the day I started. This week was no exception but today she was even horrible than ever.

I hate my job.

I'd love to tell her where she can stick her self centred attitude, fake tits and even faker tan.

It is only the thought of not seeing you on a day to day basis that made me reconsider.

You are the only thing I have to look forward to seeing everyday.

And if I didn't have you I'd have nothing.

**AN: Sorry this update is a little later than planned- I got distracted at IKEA!**


	6. Chapter 6

Flowers were delivered into our office today and for one insane moment as the delivery guy neared my desk I thought they were coming to me.

They weren't.

Of course they weren't.

Who would buy me flowers?

I tried to hide my disappointment when it turned out they were for my friend Angela instead.

While Angela was grinning from ear to ear I made the mistake of looking over at you when one of your colleagues came in to see what all the fuss was about.

For a split second I swear you looked at me with an expression I couldn't read; Disappointment? Sadness? I tried to analyse your reaction but before I can come up with an explanation the door is closed and we are once again miles apart.

Deflated, I return my focus to Angela who is sat next to me, so not only do I have the torture of staring at her huge bouquet of flowers that block my view of you, but I also feel a pang in my heart every time I look at them.

It's jealousy, plain and simple. Nobody has bought me flowers before, not even any of my family.

Clearly Angela doesn't share the same problem and she's certainly not short of guys that are interested in her. Both Mike and Tyler in account have asked her out numerous times. Then there's Ben in production. I suspect he is the most likely culprit for the flowers. They'd make a cute couple. He's sweet and funny and kind.

But he's not you.

Nobody compares to you...

You've ruin me for all other men.

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed this weekend. I really appreciate it:)**


	7. Chapter 7

It's not like I have a lot to compare it to. In fact I have never had a string of admirers eagerly vying for my attention. Guys just don't go for girls like me. They prefer confident and assertive girls like the Angela's and Jessica's of this world.

I however have always been more of an introvert. At school I was blessed with a crippling shyness that my fellow classmates prayed on. Since then I have broken out my shell a little but I still find it hard opening up to people.

And other than a couple of close friends and a small but dysfunctional family scattered all over the country the majority of my time is spent on my own.

But I was okay with that. I was fine with being single and alone until I saw you and since then I've never felt lonelier.

It's like you have awakened something inside of me that I didn't even realised I was missing.

I don't want to be one my own any more.

Now all I need to do is figure out a way out of this mess.

Something that will make you finally notice me.

**AN: Another shortie I know, but the next chapter is one I'm really excited about:) Any theories? Requests?**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: As a special thank you to everyone who has been so lovely in their reviews I have added an impromptu chapter. A few people have been requesting EPOV, so here you have it.**

**I really hope you like it!**

EPOV

It has been 3 months, 4 days and approximately 45 minutes since we first met.

That's how long I've been infatuated with you.

I thought it was endearing the way your cheeks flushed when Angela introduced you. I felt your pain; I was forced to endure the same torture on my first day.

My Brother, Emmett, tells me I need to man up and make a move before somebody else beats me to it. My friend, Jasper is more sympathetic. He knows how awkward I am.

It's not like I haven't tried to get close to you.

The first time was a total disaster. I couldn't talk to you. I could barely even look at you. You probably thought I was arrogant or at the very least plain rude, but no matter how hard I tried the words wouldn't come out.

I think Emmett may have a point though. Over the last few weeks I've watched nervously as Mike Newton has been hanging around your office more often, looking for any excuse to be around you.

He looks at you the way that I look at you, and that scares me.

I can't help it.

You've owned me pretty much from the second I laid eyes on you.

**AN: What do we think? Do we all like Edward so far?**

**More tomorrow!**

**Me x**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Welcome to today's little snippet:) Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your lovely reviews. They push me to keep updating.**

I discovered something new about you today; You have a tattoo.

If I'm being completely honest I've never been a big fan of tattoos, but for you I could definitely make an exception. You make them look beautiful.

I couldn't quite make out what it was of but I caught a quick glimpse of it peeking out of your shirt when you held the door open for me as I was making my way to the cafeteria.

The sneaky tattoo wasn't the only highlight of my day. That came when you didn't rush off like you usually do.

This time you looked at me, you really looked at me. Our eyes met and it was the best ten seconds of my life before you quickly looked down at the ground.

Shell shocked, I only managed a shy 'thanks' as I passed you by.

Again you didn't reply, instead you did something even more amazing than all the words you have never spoken to me; You smiled at me.

It may have been shy and slightly awkward, but I could see the effort it took.

I may be wrong but I think you are finally staring to notice me.

I'm no longer invisible.

There is hope yet...


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow we reached a record for the most reviews for one chapter. Thank you all so much. I'm thrilled with how this little drabble has been received:)**

I think you're trying to kill me.

I really think you are.

First the tattoo, now the suit.

Usually you dress pretty casually in basic shirts and well worn out jeans but today you surprised the hell out of me by turning up to work in a suit and tie.

I don't think you have ever looked hotter.

The rest of your colleagues were dressed in a similar fashion so I can only assume that you guys had some pretty important meeting scheduled for today.

Either way I'm not complaining. I could certainly get used to your new look.

What's more, I'm fairly certain that you smile at me on your way into the office this morning.

I think that's what you call progress...

**AN: I'm thinking we'll go back to Edward's POV for the next chapter:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry we missed an update yesterday. Edwards POV just didn't seem to fit so we are sticking with Bella for a little while longer. To make up for yesterdays no show I will be updating several times today:)**

The most amazing thing happened today.

We actually had lunch together. Or should I say I had lunch with you and about ten of our colleges during a lame team building exercise. Usually I hate such corporate bull shit but if it means I get to spend time an hour with you I will happily sit through whatever crap they come up with next.

Sadly we were sat on opposite ends of the table, so I didn't get a chance to speak to you directly. However I'm certain I caught you looking at me several times throughout lunch.

Then as we were making our way back to the office you held the door open for me.

You are even more beautiful up close. I lost my train of thought but when I finally regained my composer I thanked you for your kindness.

"You're welcome, Bella," you replied smoothly, dazzling me once again.


	12. Chapter 12

A week has passed since our 'lunch date' as I have delusionally started to call it, and still I haven't managed to work up the courage to speak with you since. I pass you in the corridor frequently and your eyes meet mine every time, so I think we are moving past the awkwardness of our earlier encounters.

In fact, I'm fairly certain that you smile at me every morning on your way into the office. Or perhaps I have really lost it now.

I don't care if I have.

Even if I'm making this up its the highlight of my day.

My new found optimism is growing. I've even agreed to go to the Christmas party this year. Of course it has everything to do with the fact that I heard some of the girls in the office speculating that you are going too.

I hope so.

I really have a feeling we are building towards something big.

**AN: I know this story has been a little slow going, but I promise the pace is picking up as you will see shortly.**


	13. Chapter 13

Its the night of the Christmas party and you look gorgeous in a classic grey suit and tie, as evident by the number of women flocked around you.

You are polite and friendly, but thankfully you don't show an interest in any of them.

Still it infuriates me how fickle some people can be.

Where were these women when last week you showed up to work in those worn out jeans you insist on keeping?

No where to be seen, that's where. While I was obsessing over your every move.

But you're not wearing your glasses this evening and I miss your glasses.

No one can pull off geek chic like Edward Cullen.

Especially not Mile Newton, who has been glued to my side for the past ten minutes.

He's getting more and more irritating as the seconds pass.

I need to make up an excuse fast, otherwise I fear I will be stuck with him for the rest of the night when all I want to do is talk to you.

**AN: I'm thinking one more chapter and then we're done for today! I'd love to hear what you think of today's chapters so please review:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I've had so many lovely review today that I couldn't resist posting this chapter.**

**There were so many interesting questions that have come up and I'd love to answer them all, but that would give away too much of the story. All will be revealed soon I promise.**

**In the meantime we are back to Edwards POV. I hope you like it:)**

**~EPOV~**

"Slow down Ed, it's not a race.'" My friend Jasper said as I downed the remainder of my drink.

I can't help it, my disappointment flares as I watch you across the room talking with Mike.

It should be me talking to you. Instead, I have to watch frustrated as he makes his move on you.

You're polite and shy but it is clear that you are oblivious to his interest. You really are clueless sometimes.

Hell, you don't see how infatuated I am with you, and I'm hardly discreet.

And while your innocence is sweet, there's only so much a guy can take and Mike is really starting to push me to my limits.

It's in that moment that I decide that tonight's the night I finally tell you how I feel.

I'm sick of waiting, trying to find the right moment. I'm sick of watching Mike Newton closing in on you. But most of all I'm fed up of chickening out at the last minute.

No, tonight's the night I finally make you mine.

I just need another drink for courage first.

**Is one more review too much to ask? ****See you all tomorrow:)**


	15. Chapter 15

I manage to get rid of Mike, but not without the help of Angela 'accidentally' spilling her drink all over him when she came to rescue me.

I wish so much it had been you instead. A few times I had thought for certain that you were going to come over and join me, only for you to return to the bar for another drink instead.

I've never seen you like this before.

You're not quite drunk yet, but you are definitely a little tipsy and unsteady on your feet. I even hear you fumbling over your words as I walk past you to get another drink from the bar myself.

You seem nervous.

Perhaps that's why you have been knocking back the drinks so quickly.

I think you may need to slow down, otherwise I fear you wont make it through dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

Somehow you make it through the meal but not without making a few loose tongue remarks.

My favourite was when Jessica tried it on with you and you turned her down, not politely I might add.

I know you shouldn't celebrate someone else misfortune but Jessica has been such a bitch to me the past few months that I have no sympathy for her.

But as funny as your outburst was, I'm worried about you.

You really don't seem like yourself. You've clearly got something on your mind.

Something not good

**AN: Another short chapter but there's more to come:) Thanks for all your lovely reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**To answer a few of your questions. Yes, Alice will definitely feature in this story:) There will also be some more chapter from Edwards pov too, maybe even as soon as the next chapter. And don't worry this story wont end abruptly as soon as we get to what we all want:)**

**Finally I forgot to credit Banana fox for suggesting how Bella could escape from Mike**!


	17. Chapter 17

Sadly, I had the misfortune of bumping into Jessica in the toilets.

She's clearly still pissed off because I hear her bitching about you to one of our colleagues.

I try to shut her out but what she says next pipes my interest.

"Yeah, can you believe the cheek of him. Who does he think he is?" She seethed.

"Apparently he's already hung up on someone," Lauren speculated. "I heard him talking with Jasper about her earlier. Though he was pretty cagey about who the lucky lady is."

"Well whoever she is, she can't be that great" Jessica snapped, obviously put out.

As I leave the toilets I pay her comments no mind. No doubt Jessica was just trying to save face and downplay your dismissal.

Except when I make my way back into the main room, what I see next takes my breath away and brings a tear to my eye. You are there with another girl, hugging her and clinging to her like she's your world.

You look so pleased to see her.

You look at her the way I look at you, and its then that I know I've lost you.

**AN: Don't hate me- the next update will be tomorrow. Its Edwards turn, so all will be revealed then. Any ideas? Theories.**

**See you tomorrow:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I know I keep saying this but thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. We hit a record high for the last chapter and we are approaching the 100 mark. I'd love to get there with this update:)**

**I hope this chapter gives you some answers. It's the longest chapter yet (by a long way) so lets see who was close in their predictions**

**Over to Edward... **

**EPOV**

"Ed I really think you should slow down buddy," Jasper warns me for the tenth time this evening.

I don't understand his concern. Sure I have had a few but I'm not as drunk as he seems to fear.

He's keeps telling me to slow down before I do or say something I will regret.

In my defence I have done nothing but speak the truth. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to tell Jessica in no uncertain term that I would NEVER date her, but she can certainly do with being knocked down a peg or two.

My comments may have dented her ego, but it was nothing that she didn't deserve. Especially after the way she treats you. You hide it well but I've seen how her snide looks and catty remarks get to you.

She's a real piece of work. Just the idea that I'd be remotely interested in her makes my skin crawl.

Like she could ever compare to you.

She's not even close.

You're on a different level completely. You're out of my league that's for sure.

All night I've tried to get you alone, but every time you are within reach the words wont come out. Just having you nearby unsettles me and has me stumbling over my words like a drunken idiot.

I'm sure you've noticed.

"Edward Cullen what are you doing?" a demanding voice startles me. I don't need to turn around to know who is awaiting me.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I say smiling as I turn to face my Sister.

"Jasper called you didn't he?" I accuse. I should have known he was up to something when I saw him making a sly phone call an hour ago.

"He's worried about you." She justified.

"Alice, I'm fine. Please go and find your Husband. There's someone I really need to see."

I realised my mistake the moment the words were out of my mouth when Alice focussed those knowing eyes on me.

"It's a girl isn't it?" She exclaimed, practically jumping on the spot like an overexcited kid at Christmas.

Damn Jasper and his inability to keep anything from his Wife. I should have known better than to tell him about my feelings for Bella earlier his evening.

"What has Jasper told you?" I asked, preparing myself for Alice's barrage of questions.

"Nothing that your goofy little smile didn't already tell me. Is she here tonight?"

I didn't get a chance to respond before Alice excitedly declared, "She is isn't she? That's why you're acting so weird."

"Alice, I," I tried to speak but she interrupted me again.

"Don't you Alice me," she said sternly. "You know you wont impress her if you're too drunk to string a sentence together. Clearly you like the girl, so go get her."

For all her pushiness and excited nature, Alice was my biggest supporter. She always gave me the shove I needed to do what had to be done.

"Thanks Alice," I exclaimed and pulled her into a hug.

I couldn't keep the ridiculous smile off my face when I pulled away from Alice and declared, "I'm going to find Bella."

**AN: Not sure this counts as a drabble but I thought you'd appreciate the longer chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Bella, where are you going?" I hear Angela call, but I purposely ignore her and pick up my pace as I make my way out of the building.

I don't fancy sticking around to watch Edward fawn over his girlfriend.

Right now all I want is to go home, wallow in self pity, cry my eyes up before falling into a Ben and Jerry's induced coma.

The entire journey home I curse myself for being so stupid.

I am such an idiot for ever thinking that I stood a chance with him in the first place. He never encouraged me, he never led me on.

I saw what I wanted to see and I fell hard.

Too hard.

What am I meant to do now that Edward is completely off limits?

The prospect of trying to forget about him makes me cry harder.

I can't bring myself to eat the ice cream that I was so sure would make me feel better. Just the thought of food makes me want to vomit.

Nothing can make the pain go away or at least nothing that I am going to get anyway.

**AN: Poor Bella:( But don't be too sad, there will be another update very soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm not sure how long I stayed wallowing on the sofa before the sound of somebody knocking on the door roused me from my slumber.

Picking myself up, I tentatively made my way toward the door, wondering who could be banging on my door at this hour, so instantly.

Angela...

It had to be her.

She had been ringing me none stop ever since I left the party.

I wasn't ready to talk about Edward yet, so I had been avoiding her calls.

I should have known she would be worried about me and wouldn't rest until she knew that I was okay. Determined to avoid her pity I resolved to pull myself together long enough to convince her that I was okay.

Except when I answer the door, it's not Angela who I find standing before me.

It's Edward ….

**AN: Don't hate me for the cliffy! Only a day to wait.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on today's updates:)**


	21. Chapter 21

I'm in too much shock to ask Edward what the hell he is doing here, or even how he knows where I live in the first place. Instead I can only watch in amazement as he stands nervously on my doorstep.

The silence is deafening but just like on all those other occasions my mouth goes dry and I don't know what to say to him.

I make the mistake of meeting Edwards eye and what I find there terrifies me.

Pity.

He's only here because he feels sorry for me. That's the only explanation I can come up with for his sudden arrival.

His sympathy only makes me feel worse and I feel my eyes once again fill with tears.

There's no disguising it but when I turn to hide my tears, Edward takes a hold of my arms before I have a chance to flee.

It's the first time he's touched me, really touched me, and it's just a magical as I'd imagined. Thrill shoots through me like an electric current but that only makes me feel worse.

I try to pull away but Edward is having none of it; he grips my arms firmly in his as he stumbles towards me.

He pauses for a second seemingly debating something before resolve sets on his features.

"Bella," he sighs and then before I can process what is happening he ducks his head and the lips I have long dreamed about are on mine...

**AN: FINALLY I hear you all shout!**

**Hope it was worth the wait:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry for the lack of posts over the last few days. I had a lovely extended weekend in London that kept me busy. I promise we are back to our regular updates now. In the meantime thanks to everyone who continues to read and review this story. I'm loving how involved everyone is getting :)**

At first I am too shocked to respond but when I feel Edwards lips eagerly pressing against mine I regain my senses and I find myself kissing him back with equal enthusiasm.

My hands seem to have a mind of their own and they weave their way into the hair I have dreamed about running my fingers through.

When Edwards arms sneak around my waist, drawing me fully against him I feel overcome by the strangest sensation. I've never felt anything like this before. I'm partly excited, partly terrified.

Then I think of the girl I saw Edward with earlier and my happiness fades.

In that moment I try to push all thoughts of her out of my mind.

Before tonight I'd never contemplated being 'the other woman' but if I only get one kiss with Edward Cullen I am determined to make the most of it.

Except, no matter how hard I try, I can't push the thought of Edwards girlfriend out of my mind.

In an instant the moment is broken and any magic I felt between the two of us has gone with it.

Pulling away from Edward is the hardest thing I have ever done but I force myself to be strong and attempt to put some distance between the two of us.

Unfortunately Edward isn't giving up without a fight. His arms reach out for me immediately.

I don't want to fight him; I want to be in his arms again, but I can't do that.

Whatever my feelings, I refuse to be the other woman.

Not even for him.

Undeterred, or perhaps unaware of the change in my emotion, Edward reaches out to tuck an errand tendril of hair behind my ear and I jerked back in shock.

My skin seems to buzz and burn where his fingers had skimmed and not in a good way!

What felt so right before, suddenly feels all wrong.

"Bella, I want you so much. Tell me you feel it too." Edward admission brings me to my senses and I pull away from his touch.

"This can't happen." I say, ignoring the hurt expression on his face.

"Bella, please," he begs.

Edwards persistence only flares my anger and any sympathy I felt for him vanishes in an instant.

And without a second thought I move aside and shut the door in his face.

**AN: Oh dear! Come on your didn't all think I would let him off so easily did you? He has some making up to do. But I promise this is as angsty as it gets.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Reviews were well down on the last chapter but hopefully you will like this update a little more?**

Almost as quickly as I have shut the door, I hear Edward resume banging against it.

"Bella please, what did I do wrong?" he asks desperately as I stand slumped against the wall.

He sounds genuinely pained, worried even, but in a way his concern only makes me all the more determined to stay away from him.

"Just go away, Edward, please," I plead. I'm not beyond begging at this point. I'm not ready to have this conversation with him.

Not yet at least.

I need a clear head before I'm ready to face Edward again.

"No, not until you tell me what I did wrong?" He demands, his earlier confusion replaced with assertiveness. It's pretty clear he is not going to go away until I give him an explanation for my mood swings.

"Go back to your girlfriend!" The words fly out of my mouth before I can control myself but there's no taking them back now.

There is silence for a few moments before Edward retaliates, "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" he demands.

His indifference angers me and before I know what I am doing the door is open and I am face to face with a pissed off looking Edward.

"I know what I saw!" I bite back. If he thinks he can fob me off with a some sob story he is very much mistaken.

"I saw the two of you together," I continue. My voice breaks on the last word and I fight back a sob as an image of the two of them together appears in my mind.

There is yet more silence and I make the mistake of looking at Edward. He seems confused, before an amused expression appears on his face and he shakes his head ruefully.

"Bella, you've have to believe me, what you saw earlier wasn't what it looked like."

"Really?" I reply sceptically.

"Yes really," Edward repeats while struggling to contain his smile. It's almost looks like he is laughing at me.

"Bella," he says solemnly, his expression suddenly void of any humour. "The person you saw me with earlier was my Sister."

Oh shit!

**AN: Finally we are getting somewhere:) I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Here we go!**

"Oh," I mumble dumbly. I don't know what to say as Edward leans nervously against the door frame. He looks a little weary, but at least he's still here. He hasn't run away, at least not yet.

"Can we talk?" He asked nervously, gesturing towards my apartment.

"Umm, yeah. Sure," I reply as I step back to let him inside.

As I lead Edward towards the living room I can sense that he is a little apprehensive. He suddenly seems so unsure of himself as he hovers nervously around the room.

I'm hardly surprised. This is all my fault. I have been so horrible to him by making false accusations and hasty assumptions without even giving him a chance to defend himself.

No wonder he looks a little weary.

It's up to me to put this right.

"Edward, I'm sorry about earlier," I begin when we he finally takes a seat next to me on the sofa. "I shouldn't have said any of those things I said to you before."

"I thought...Well, you know what I thought..."

"You thought Alice was my girlfriend," Edward finishes for me. He doesn't seem angry, but in a way his lack of emotion make me feel worse and I look down at the my hands nervously.

"Why would you think that?" I hear him ask.

When I look up at Edward's earnest expression I realise it is now or never. If this evening has taught me one thing its that I have nothing left to loose. It's time to put my cards on the table and tell Edward how I feel once and for all.

"You looked so happy to see her. I've never seen you react that way before. I was so sure she had to be your girlfriend. And I was jealous okay. I have liked you for so long and when I saw the two of you together it hit me. I have wanted to talk to you so many times but every time I get close to you, you make me so nervous that I cant function properly." I'm practically out of breathe by the end of my declaration.

"God, I sound like such a stalker!" I try to lighten the mood, but when I look up to Edward's startled expression I feel my insides churn.

There's silence and it even more excruciating than all of those other awkward encounters put together.

"Please, can you just say something," I plead when the silence becomes too much to take.

"I'm sorry, I'm just struggling to take all of this in. Why didn't you ever tell me?" he wonders.

"I wanted to but ..." I pause.

"But what?" Edward presses.

"But I knew it wouldn't matter anyway. I knew you would never feel that way about me," I shrug deflated.

"Bella you should have told me," Edward's stern voice draws my focus back to him.

I'm even more shocked when he takes my chin in his hand and tilts my face up towards his.

He's closer now, so close that I can practically feel his breath against my lips. As he leans in towards me, he looks me straight in the eyes and take my breathe away when he whispers softly, "because I am in love with you too."

**AN: Gahhhhh... Don't hate me for ending it here. I wanted to get an update in today and only just managed it:) No more stalling after this chapter I promise.**


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't know what to say," I answer frankly.

If I'm honest I am a little overwhelmed and I'm struggling to take in what Edward is saying.

Out of all the different scenarios that were playing around in my head, Edward reciprocating my feelings is something I have never considered.

"But you don't even speak to me. You barely even look at me!" I say, struggling to believe what I am hearing.

"I tried to but I've like you for so long and when you never showed any interest I convinced myself that I was wasting my time." Edward admits looking shy. His cheeks are rosy and I think he's even more adorable when he's bashful.

"And I do look at you. All I've done is look at you since you started. I just didn't let you catch me." He adds smirking.

"I've wanted to talk to you for a while now," Edward says all joking aside. "I just didn't think you would feel the same way."

"What a sorry pair we make. Both too shy to tell each other how we really feel," I say to take some of the blame away from him.

"Yeah but we got there in the end," Edward says smiling brightly.

"Yeah," I agree, my smile matching his.

"No more hiding the way we feel?" I can feel my pulse racing as Edward edges towards me.

"No more hiding," I agree before his lips press against mine.

So this is what heaven feel like...

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I will try to get the new chapters out as soon as possible. Thanks for all the lovely reviews this week- you guys are stars! **


	26. Chapter 26

"I suppose I should be going," Edward said, though he didn't sound particularly keen on leaving.

He'd been with me for well over an hour now. We'd mostly been talking, getting to know one another better, with a few kisses thrown in for good measure.

Behind his shyness I learnt that Edward was a really sweet guy, incredibly funny,and not to mention incredibly sexy.

And while I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night with him, this evenings events were beginning to catch up on me, and I felt exhausted.

Besides, there was no need to rush anything. It had taken so long for the two of us to finally admit how we felt that I didn't want to ruin it by rushing ahead of ourselves.

Regardless of that logic I still felt incredibly disappointed when Edward gave me one more brief kiss before he told me that he really did have to go. Begrudgingly, I walked him to the door, a sense of unreasonable dread filling me.

Suddenly I was worried about what tomorrow would bring. Where would we go from here?

"Hey, don't do that," Edward says, somehow sensing my concerns. "We've been through this already. No more hiding, remember?" he said, gently taking my face in his hands.

I leaned into his touch as his lips me mine. I felt his tongue sweep across my lips asking for entrance and immediately parted them to allow him to deepen the kiss. The kiss went on and on but when we eventually parted to catch our breathe my eyes immediately met Edwards tortured gaze.

"Okay, I really should go, but I'll see you in the morning." He promised, leaning down to claim my lips in a urgent but short kiss that once again took my breathe away.

"See you in the morning," I replied smiling brightly and feeling a hope that I had never expected to feel just a few short hours ago

**AN: Finally we are getting somewhere. Who else can't wait to see what the next update brings?**


	27. Chapter 27

The following morning I went about my routine the same way as I usually did, except with a massive smile on my face.

I'm sure I looked like a mad woman, smiling to myself as I walked to work.

I met Angela on my way up to office and apologised for not replying to her numerous texts and frantic missed calls.

Apparently she had been worried when Edward approached her last night demanding she tell him where I live.

When you put it like that it did sound a little suspicious.

Luckily for me, Angela saw past all that, though not without the reassurances of Edwards sister, Alice, who pleaded his case.

I couldn't wait to see him and I rushed into the office with added enthusiasm. I looked straight towards the door that separated our rooms in the hope that I could catch a glimpse of Edward.

Unfortunately, the door was closed but my disappointment quickly turned to surprise when I spied the huge bouquet of flowers sitting on my desk.

I could barely contain my excitement as I rushed across to read the card attached.

}*{

_For you._

_Only you_

_As the flowers all those weeks ago were intended..._

_Yours, Edward_

**AN: Woohoo! So the flowers however many chapters ago were meant for Bella! Did anyone (except bananafox) see that one coming?**


	28. Chapter 28

For most of the morning I wasn't very productive and every time the door opened I peaked above my huge vase of flowers to get a glimpse of Edward.

The bashful smile he sent my way was breath taking and I struggled to hide my own ridiculously wide smile.

That was the effect Edward had on me.

It was written all over my face and thought for sure that everyone in the office would know that something was going on between the two of us. But thankfully they were either too busy or too caught up in their own dramas to notice.

Only Angela knew the details of last night and I only told her because I felt obliged to.

Of course there is always one jealous, green eyed monster and Jessica's bitterness soon came out when she spied my flowers.

"Are those flowers from your boyfriend, Bella? I didn't realise you were seeing anyone." She sneered, not attempting to hide her disbelief.

Stumped by her question I didn't know what too say and quickly returned my attention to my work in an effort to avoid her question.

In all honestly I didn't care what she said or thought. My relationship with Edward was exactly that; my business.

I hadn't had a chance to speak to him yet, though he had text me earlier this morning to see if I wanted to have lunch with him.

I agreed, of course I agreed.

Lunchtime couldn't come fast enough.

**AN: No Edward this chapter I'm afraid but I promise he's back in the next chapter:)**

**Thank you to all my loyal reviewers and to all the new readers this week.**


	29. Chapter 29

The hours seemed to drag out more than normal but when lunch time finally arrived I could barely contain my excitement as I watched my colleagues filter out of the room.

In fact, I was so preoccupied waiting for them to leave, that I didn't notice Edward until he was right besides my desk.

"Hey," he said sending me that shy secret smile that was fast becoming my favourite. "Ready for lunch?"

I nodded back and placed my hand in his outstretched one. At first I felt a little self conscious as he led me out of the office towards the cafeteria. Except when we bypassed the cafeteria I turned to Edward questioningly.

"Where are we going?" I asked intrigued.

"I don't want to share you today, so I thought we could go somewhere else. Is that okay?"

"Of course, lead the way," I said smiling back.

It didn't take us long to find a cute little coffee shop where we picked up a bite to eat. Edward insisted on paying which was completely unnecessary, but appreciated none the less.

"Thank you for the flowers," I said when we had finished eating our food.

"You're welcome," Edward replied, sneaking a quick peck on my cheek.

"I meant what I said in the note Bella. Those flowers that Angela received all those weeks ago they were meant for you," He said seriously.

"But why? You never even spoke to me. You couldn't even look at me! I don't understand why you would do that?" I wondered.

"Do you remember that week?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget? All week Jessica had been an even bigger bitch than normal," I joked, but just thinking about it made me shudder.

"I thought as much," Edward replied, gently squeezing our intertwined fingers.

"I knew you'd had a tough week so I wanted to cheer you up," he explained as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

At that point I couldn't control myself any longer and I did what I had been wanting to do for approaching an hour now; I jumped him.

**AN: Sorry for the delay. We will be back to our regular 'drabble' chapters soon but in the meantime I hope you liked this chapter:)**


	30. Chapter 30

"What are you doing tonight?" Edward asked as we walked back to the office hand in hand.

We were already running a little late thanks to my impromptu assault but thankfully Jessica was out of the office this afternoon so we could get away with being a little frivolous.

Besides, Edward had informed me that it wasn't against company policy for employees to date. He'd seemed embarrassed to admit that he had looked it up months ago but I found his shyness endearing.

Still, that didn't mean I wanted to flaunt our relationship to the rest of the office and as much as it pained me to do so, a few times I had tried to discretely slip my hand away from Edwards. In response, he would only tighten his grip while shaking his head ruefully.

"Bella?" Edward prompted, reminding me that he had asked a question.

"Sorry," I said, temporarily dazzled. It was amazing the effect this man had on me and ever second I spent with him the deeper I fell.

"Nothing exciting," I answered honestly.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" Edward asked hopefully.

I nodded, back struggling to contain the ridiculous smile that I had been sporting most of the day.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7." Edward said, pausing thoughtfully as when we entered the room.

Unfortunately, Mike Newton was already waiting for me at my desk, eyeing the two of us strangely. Before I had a chance to worry Edward was walking me to my desk, unaware or perhaps uncaring of the attention our arrival was gathering.

When we reached my desk I looked at up at Edward, who's expression I couldn't quite understand. Before I had a chance to decipher what he was thinking, his frown was quickly replaced with a wide smirk as he leaned down to kiss my cheek and declared, "See you tonight!"

**AN: Eeeek we are getting to the good stuff!**

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. I love reading what you guys think.**

**I can't believe we are up to 30 chapters! This drabble wasn't meant to last so long but now I cant seem to let these two go. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I have lots more planned for these two in case anyone was wondering.**

**Finally, a belated happy thanksgiving to all of my American reader:)**


	31. Chapter 31

"Don't be nervous," Edward insisted as he helped me out of his car. "They're going to love you almost as much as I do."

Bless him, I had the most adorable boyfriend in the world. He was trying to calm my nerves and reassure me as I prepared to meet his parents for the first time.

We had been dating barely a month but Edward was keen for me to meet his family, and while I was looking forward to it, I couldn't help feeling a little reluctant.

What if they didn't like me?

What if they thought I wasn't good enough for him?

What if...?

"Stop worrying babe," Edward interrupted my inner turmoil.

"If they don't except you I'll disown them," he said completely deadpan.

The scary thing was I believed him too.

**AN: Review we're down a little for the last chapter but hopefully you guys will like this one a little more.**

**Who wants to meet the rest of the Cullens? And are there any other requests? A lot of people want Jessica to get her just desserts, which will be coming shortly...**

**Until next time.**

Me x


	32. Chapter 32

I honestly don't know why I had been so worried because Edwards family were all really lovely and incredibly welcoming from the start.

Mrs Cullen, or Esme as she insisted on me calling her was a real sweetheart. Her daughter, Alice was just as friendly and I could tell immediately that we were going to become good friends.

Then there was Edward's dad, Carlisle. He was a real gent and I could see who Edward had got his charm and good manners from.

And don't even get me started on the relationship his parents shared. Carlisle and Esme made the perfect couple. I might have been getting ahead of myself but I hoped that in years to come Edward and I would be just as happy and in love as they clearly were.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, a teasing grin overtaking his face.

"Nothing," I replied quickly and attempted to hide my blushing face from his.

Edward meanwhile seemed rather amused. "I don't think its nothing," he mused, while playing with a stand of my hair.

"Your cheeks tell a different story. It's okay, I'll get it out of you later," he promised, leaning over to kiss my forehead

Chances were he probably would.


	33. Chapter 33

**}*{**

**Hey guys remember me? I had planned on updating the 12 days of Christmas but clearly that hasn't happened. The last few weeks have been crazy and while I can't promise daily update, I only have a few hectic days left at work before the holidays, so fingers crossed updates will be a little more regular from now on.**

**}*{**

Edward didn't succeed in finding out what had me so flustered, though I suspected it was only a matter of time before he got it out of me.

Throughout dinner it felt like we couldn't stop smiling at each other and for me it was a constant battle to avoid shamelessly staring at Edward. Inevitably I gave in, though when I did I wasn't surprised to find that he was already watching me. Of course then he would wink and I would blush furiously. I felt like a permanent shade of red throughout, but it was great to be around Edward and his family.

Sometimes, Esme would catch us and send a knowing smile my way but instead of looking at us disapprovingly she would smile softly.

When we had all finished eating, I offered to wash up the dishes, much to her disapproval. Esme argued that we were guests but I insisted that it was the least I could do after all the effort she had gone to. When Edward offered to help she quickly gave in. However if his sneaky smile was anything to go by I suspected he was up to something.

My suspicions were confirmed when as soon as we stepped inside the kitchen he rounded on me quickly. His lips found mine hungrily, urgently and one brief kiss quickly became two.

While my body was screaming for more, the rational part of my mind was protesting that we were still in the kitchen and that anyone could walk in at any moment.

My rational side won out, or at least it tried to.

"We should stop," I said, but my protest lacked any real conviction.

"I've been on my best behaviour all night," Edward groaned as his hands roamed over my body. I was powerless to stop him and Edward had just deepened the kiss when the kitchen door swung open, and I looked up mortified to say the least to find Esme laughing at us.

"I wondered what was taking you two so long," she playfully teased.

While Edward couldn't get out of the room fast enough, I stayed and helped Esme make a start on the washing up.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologised, embarrassed by my apparent lack of control.

"Don't be," she replied, sending me a reassuring smile. "Ever mother wants to see her son happy and clearly your the reason for it. It's all I ever wanted for him."

Esme didn't give me chance to say anything in reply before she pulled me to her, enveloping me in her arms in a warm hug.

"Welcome to the family!" she declared.

**AN: Ahhh bless Esme, I love her already.**

**I know I've kept you waiting but I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter. Any requests on what you want to read next?**


	34. Chapter 34

"When am I going to see it?" I whined impatiently as I lightly poked Edwards bandaged up rib.

"Soon," he promised, though for some reason Edward seemed nervous about showing me his latest tattoo.

I don't know why: I liked his tattoos.

Correction, I loved his tattoos.

After all those months obsessing over the one on his arm, I discovered he had several more, including a Celtic cross on his back in homage to his mothers Irish heritage.

But it was the one on his chest I liked the most.

It was a elaborate sketch of his families crest, made up of intricate detail and script, with his families initials subtly incorporated.

All of Edward's tattoo's were incredibly detailed and well done, which was why I was so eager to see the latest addition to the artwork.

It had been days since he had it done and still it was covered in protective gauze. I doubted Jake had done a bad job; he had done all of Edwards tattoos, and some of Emmett's too, so I had no reason to be worried.

And I wouldn't have been if Edward wasn't acting so damn cagey.

"Jake didn't mess it up did he?" I asked, curious of the need to keep it covered up for so long.

"Of course not," Edward scoffed then attempted to distract me by placing lingering kisses on my neck, all the way up to my jaw.

"Then why wont you show me?" I whined impatiently.

"Because it's still healing" Edward sighed exasperated.

"But …"

"Bella, just shut up and kiss me!" Edward ordered, apparently fed up with my pleading.

He had no argument there and being the good girlfriend that I am, I did as I was told.

**AN: Ahh I liked this chapter. I know its a little random but I couldn't resist posting this one now.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed to the last chapter. I'm so happy everyone hasn't lost interest in this little drabble.**


	35. Chapter 35

"Now don't overreact," Edward warned as he tentatively began lifting up the hem of his T-shirt.

After days of pleading and moaning I'd finally persuaded Edward to let me see his tattoo.

"Oh God, it's infected isn't it? That's why you don't want me to see it!" I shrieked.

I felt sick with worry imagining the damage to Edwards beautiful skin, but while I was having a near breakdown, the man in question chuckled. He actually chuckled.

"Bella, will you calm down. It's not infected. See for yourself," he assured me.

When I met Edwards gaze his earlier worry was gone, replaced with what I could only describe as a proud little smile.

Okay, now I really was worried.

**AN: Don't panic the next chapter will follow shortly, I promise.**

**Reviews have fallen over the last few chapters, but hopefully I haven't lost some of you along the way:(**


	36. Chapter 36

"I thought it was only fair that you were represented," Edward explained while I struggled to find the words to respond. I could only stare in wonder at my name in beautiful script running across Edwards chest.

Apparently I was taking too long to respond and he mistook my silence for something else.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" His panic increased when my eyes shot to his and he saw the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I don't like it, I love it!" I told him honestly, overcome with emotion.

"Then why are you crying?" Edward asked, his concern still obvious.

"Because I cant give you anything back. I don't think I can get a tattoo, Edward," I admitted nervously.

There was no way. I'd never been very good with needles and injections. Just the sight of them made me feel faint.

Edward laughed and planted a quick kiss on my cheek before pulling me against him.

"You don't have to get tattoo, Bella. Just say yes when I ask you," he said cryptically.

"Ask me what?" I questioned.

"When I ask you to marry me," he said simply

"If that's your idea of a proposal then you are going to have to do much better than that," I teased.

"Oh no. I'm not asking you now, but trust me when I do ask, you will definately know about it," he promised.

As scary as that thought should have been, I couldn't wait for that day to arrive.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Its lovely to know that so many of you are still invested in this story. I know chapters are a little on the short side and updates are irregular but I'm trying to update as fast as i can.**

**Hope you're all having a lovely christmas.**

**Until next time.**


	37. Chapter 37

"Ohh, this one is so beautiful. Don't you just love it Bella?" Alice asked as she enthusiastically pointed out a dress from one of the magazines she had brought round to show me.

"It's nice, Alice," I said to appease her. Because while it was beautiful, it wasn't what I had in mind for my big day. The problem was, I didn't know how to tell Alice that without sounding ungrateful for all her hard work and the effort she had put in to helping organise the wedding at such short notice.

"Pft! That dress is much too fussy," Esme certainly didn't hold back in telling her daughter what she thought. "Bella doesn't want that. She wants something more classic, more understated. Isn't that right, Bella?" She asked knowingly.

"Yes, I was thinking of something a little less extravagant," I said tactfully and sent Esme a smile of thanks.

"You two aren't ganging up on my fiancée now are you?" an all too familiar velvety voice said as strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Nonsense!" Alice and Esme said in unison.

"They are only trying to help," I insisted, though it was hard to concentrate on anything when Edward was placing kisses behind my ear.

"Still, don't let them talk you into anything. This is our day." Edward reminded me.

"I know," I sighed, dreamily.

It was hard to believe that I had got so lucky in having a boyfriend like Edward, so when he proposed on Christmas day I didn't hesitate to say yes.

I couldn't wait to get married.

Really I couldn't!

Not least because Edward was holding out on me. Seems as it was both of our first times, we had been waiting to have sex, but after patiently waiting for the right moment to arrive I was starting to feel a little impatient.

"I can't wait to be married to you. Three weeks feels like a lifetime away," Edward grumbled.

I couldn't agree more.

**AN: I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and are looking forward to a fun packed new years eve. I'm going to be in Bonny Scotland!**

**I hope you aren't too disappointed that I didn't write the proposal. This story feels like it is dragging a little so I'm trying to tie the story up before the new year is out. Who knows I may add the proposal as an outtake at a later date.**


	38. Chapter 38

"Edward, please go. You really don't want to see this," I managed to get out in between bouts of sickness.

"In sickness and in health, remember?" He replied as he thoughtfully propped my robe around my shoulders while I continued to chuck my guts up.

That's the last time I ever go against my instincts. I blame the food I ate when I met Alice for lunch earlier this afternoon. Alice stopped half way through, saying it didn't taste quite right to her, but of course me being the greedy pig that I am, I kept on eating.

Boy was I regretting that decision now.

"I hope Alice isn't feeling as bad as I do. She said it didn't taste right." I told Edward as he continued to rub soothing circles against my back as my sickness was thankfully coming to an end.

"I'll get you some water," he offered while I was brushing my teeth to get rid of the vile taste in my mouth.

Edward was only gone a minute before he came back into the room, his phone in hand as he handed me a glass of water. "Apparently Alice is as sick as a dog too. Jasper said she's over the worst of it now though. How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Much better," I answered. I still felt rough but I think the worst of it had passed. Thank God.

Still Edward was worried and I didn't have the strength to argue with him as he literally picked me up and carried me back to bed.

Best husband ever...

**AN: Happy new year. Hope you're all having a great start to 2014:)**


	39. Chapter 39

A week later I still felt as sick as a dog. I'd had the week off work thanks in no part to Edwards insistence. He had been fussing around me like mad, ensuring that I was taken care of. He worried too much. It was just a virus after all.

I was watching crappy daytime tv trying to fight off the boredom when the door went, and when I got up to answer it I found Alice waiting on the doorstep.

"You look like shit," she said bluntly.

"Geeze, thanks Alice," I tried to sound offended.

"Sorry, it's just you really do look like death. Edward said you were bad, but I thought he was overreacting. Have you been to the doctors?" she asked.

"No, Edward keeps trying to get me to go but it's just a virus. Nothing that sleep wont cure," I told her.

"Are you sure? It's just... you don't think?" Alice paused.

"Don't think what?" I asked, nervous by her cautious expression.

"You don't think you could be..."

"Be what? Just spit it out Alice!" I snapped, loosing my patience with her.

"You don't think you could be pregnant do you?"

Oh shit!

**AN: Surprise! Or not so much of a surprise as some of you had your suspicions.**

**Review, review, review**


End file.
